User talk:Pirakafreak24
Hi Pirakafreak24 -- we are excited to have Michael Crichton Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro ??? Why do none of the pages under Books and Movies have any writing? Master Palkia *Sorry, I thought it was created a few days ago. Request Hello. I have just found your wiki and may I say you have done a good job on it. I was wondering would you like to become an Administrator of my wiki? The wiki is about the director Peter Jackson. If you do please answere the questions on the page: Peter Jackson Wiki: Administration Requests. Your answeres will not count against you because I had asked you if you wanted to become an Administrator. I would just like you to answere them so other users can see how to fill it out. Here is the link to the site: http://peterjackson.wikia.com/wiki/Peter_Jackson_Wiki . Pleas take a look. Thank you, Number 37 Questions The last question about writting an article. Do you want us to write an actual article or just wright one when we give you the answeres? Answeres to Administration Questions I have to tell you that I haven't read that many of his books. 1. The Andromeda Strain 2. Jurasic Park 3. Next 4. State of Fear 5. Eaters of the Dead 6. Disclusure 7. 8 years 8. Dr. Grant from Jurasic Park. Dr. Grant was a pliantoligist. In Jurasic Park he helped two young children get to safety while being chased by a Tyranous sauris Rex. In the end Dr. Grant and the others make it safely off the island. Number 37 Thanks Thank you for making me an Administrator. You should have Administrator abilites the next time you log into the Peter Jackson Wiki. Re: Offline Ok. I will. Thank you. Administration Requests 1. Sphere 2. Jurasic Park 3. Airframe 4. State of Fear 5. Eaters of the Dead 6. Prey 7. 20 years I can't remember his name but he is the guy from Jurasic Park who has the white hair. He uses a cane with a mosquitoe stuck in tree sap. He is the guy who created Jurasic Park. Master Palkia 's Logo |} :Hey Pirakafreak24. I made a logo for this wiki, but I saw that you wanted to approve it. Here it is: If you want me to make any changes to it, just let me know. Thanks! swannie 00:47, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hi Pirakafreak24. Thanks for the compliments on the logo! I've uploaded it for you, but for future reference you have to upload it as "Wiki.png" ("png" cannot be capitalized). You had it as "Wiki.PNG" :) swannietalk 16:23, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Who Wants to Be an Administraitor? Hi Pirakafreak24. First of all, thanks for coming to Logo Creation Wiki and requesting a logo; we'll be right on that. Secondly, I think that your way of selecting administrators is foolishness. Anyone could simply Google all of the answers to these questions. Even if they don't, I still don't think they deserve to be an administrator just because of acing a quiz. I believe that becoming an administrator is about the work one puts into a wiki, and what they have personally done for it. It shouldn't be based on how much a person knows about something. On many wikis, some administrators initially did not know anything about the subject of the wiki, but kept working hard and finally got that privilege. These are just my thoughts on the matter, as I think you should change your ways. Thanks. swannie 00:23, 28 July 2008 (UTC) P.S. It's admini'strator', not admini'straitor'. :Administrator. That's fine, keep your methods. I just wanted to voice my opinion. Good luck with this wiki! swannie 00:42, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Odds On by John Lange/Michael Crichton I just wanted you to know that I have been working on a character list for Odds On, Michael Crichton's first ever book published back in 1966 and written with the pen name John Lange. I think it is complete but until I finish rereading the book I will not know if i missed a minor character or two. Animalia555 22:54, 15 April 2009 (UTC) P.S. Could you add Odds On to the new articles page? Please! Animalia555 22:54, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Scratch One Finished Scratch One character list A Case Of Need & Zero Cool finished character lists for A Case Of Need & Zero Cool please think about adding to new pages list Animalia555 01:32, 12 August 2009 (UTC)